Fires
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Dedicared to MewMewSoshia.In Episode 52, Yuugi risks his life to save Yami, and thisd story tells us what he thinks about Yuugi risking his life for him, with an alternate ending... YAOI YY x Y! One-Shot


XXXXX

PetPetAngel: Hi! Well, I just finished watching Episode 52 I think! _Episode of the Mystery Duelist! Part Two!_ It was so cool. You may be wondering why the hell, I'm even writing this story. You see, I think that there are some very important clues to Yami Yuugi x Yuugi. No, I'm serious.

But alas, it may just be my sick mind....

Anyway, these are Yami Yuugi's thoughts before and after Yuugi saves the puzzle, and how he thinks about Yuugi risking his life to save him.

XXXXX

Fires

Written by:

PetPetAngel

XXXXX

Key

((Yami Yuugi to Yuugi))

(Yuugi to Yami Yuugi)

-Yuugi's Overheard Thoughts-

XXXXX

Summary: Well, we all know what happen in episode 52, _Episode of the Mystery Duelist! Part Two!_ But for those who don't, Yuugi is tricked into giving his Millennium Puzzle to a mind controlled Bandit Keith in Dark Hunter's robes. Bandit Keith runs away with the Millennium Puzzle and leads Yuugi into an abandoned warehouse, where he is forced to duel Bandit Keith without the aid of Yami Yuugi.

He wins, but the warehouse is set aflame by a confused Keith, and Yuugi is trapped, working against the clock to reassemble the shattered Millennium Puzzle. But no one ever said what Yami Yuugi could see in this episode, they left it completely to the imagination....

XXXXX

Yami Yuugi's POV

The fire was blazing around us, and I felt the heat creep into my soul room, slowly, but surely. What was happening now, it made me apprehensive, I now had full access to my other, he was holding the puzzle, and our bond was recreating itself. The funny thing is, I saw the duel, as though if I were in control of the body, as though if the puzzle didn't need to be with him, and we could communicate without it.

I was apprehensive, scared, **_terrified,_** because he was doing this. Yes, it would give me my freedom back, but it could cost his life, and I vowed to protect him! If I were to take back my life, I would be taking away his! I yelled at him to stop, to leave, that I wasn't worth it, but even in his semi-conscious state, he said no to me. I wasn't sure whether he was talking to himself or me but I had heard what he had said next.

(Even if I can't make it out of here, maybe the spirit still can!) I felt flattered, but I also had felt unworthy, as though if his great kindness, it should not be shown to me, I did not deserve it. I didn't deserve him... NO! All I have to focus on is getting him out of here! I failed him once in Battle Kingdom, I refuse to fail him again! I became my spirit form again, I tried reasoning with him, and do you think it worked?

Nope.

I heard Jounouchi, and Honda calling out to my light, my savior, my Hikari. He called back to them. "No, I can't leave yet; I have to get the puzzle free!" (A/N: I think you can handle my altered wording, right...? Sorry MewMew S.) As each piece was assembled, I felt myself somehow becoming more complete, whole again. And that much I understood. I was being reunited with the other half of my soul.

Slowly, I felt Yuugi becoming weaker and weaker, wearier. I was starting to worry even more. What if Yuugi doesn't make it out of here conscious? Or worse, **_alive?! _**I felt Yuugi slipping, I could feel as well as see it. I can't take control of the body, that would put strain on Yuugi, but I can't just be here looking and feeling like an idiot! Slowly, Yuugi fell unconscious. Even in his dreamlike state, he still held the puzzle.

Jounouchi and Honda are pulling him, trying to get him out, to do **_anything._** And I don't blame them. I swallowed. "Come on Yuug'! We gotta go now! Come on," Jounouchi told him. Honda beside him looked around him nervously.

"No... I can't leave my Puzzle... Not without my Puzzle!" I looked taken aback. He's... He's... So... Devoted to me... (I won't leave the Puzzle! Or the Spirit dwelling within it!) As more pain came to Yuugi, his thoughts continued. (I failed him once at Duelist Kingdom, I won't fail him again!) I looked around wildly. There's got to be something here that can release the Puzzle... There's **_got _**to! They don't call me the King of Games for nothing! The rods! Metal bars! Now I just have to alert Honda or Jounouchi, but I don't know how! Wait a sec! I flew into the Puzzle, and transmitted my idea to Jounouchi.

"Look at these rods! Stick one of 'em in the hole and we'll tug!" They did so, and it worked. The Puzzle was freed, and Yuugi fell to the ground, clutching the Puzzle. I rushed to his soul room. The room was slightly darker, still littered with toys, and I smiled at my Hikari's inability to keep a neat room. I saw Yugi lying on the bed, on top of the blankets. His face had small burn marks, and only Ra knows what other things were on his body, and that sounded morally wrong. I walked over to the bed he rested on, and sat down, the bed shifting under my weight.

He's unconscious.

I frowned as I felt his body being carried, and the blaring of alarms filled my ears. Ow. That's what I call loud. The next thing I heard was beeping. It was steady, but a bit fast, and it went in sync with my Hikari's heartbeat, for which alerted me that he was in the hospital. I returned to my spirit form, and watched him. I do that a lot. Just... Watch him... It may sound stupid; to watch him, but it's better than walking around my soul room in the endless corridors... My eyes widened.

He's waking up!

He groaned groggily. Before he even opened his eyes, his arm darted out, and he searched the nightstand next to him. I could tell he was looking for the Puzzle. Once he felt the metal chain, he grasped it, and opened his eyes. He clutched the Puzzle for a moment, and then opened our link.

(Spirit! Are you there?)

((Yes, I am,)) I said sending reassurance to him. ((You may want to focus on you friends now, will I be able to speak to you later?))

(Of course.)

"The puzzle's is safe," Yuugi breathed. (A/N: This is when it will start to go against the episode, due to my need to bash Anzu. Sry? --;'U)

"And so are you Yuug'!"

"All thanks to you. You two put your lives in danger, you're the best friends a guy could ever want!"

"And tanks ta my brilliant plan you got tat Puzzle o' yours too!"

"Yea, your brilliant idea. Stick the bar into the hole and pull _really_ hard!" (A/N: Is it me, or does that sound wrong?)

"Why you-"

"Cut it out guys or I won't chare my hospital food with you!" They stilled, and I chuckled.

"We'll be good!"

"Hey Anzu, you okay? You seem kind of quiet...." She sneered at him. I growled in my throat.

"Yea, why you ask?" Yuugi sweat dropped. I too, realized the really dumb mistake she made. She left the room in a huff, annoyed at my Hikari's silence. I returned to the puzzle, and after a few hours, a nurse came in with Yuugi's Grandfather.

"Yuugi! Are you okay? Were you burned at all? That's a really dumb question! Were you-?"

"Grandpa, calm _down!_" He took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine, yes, I was burned, no, that was not a dumb question, and what was your last question?"

"Were the burns severe? Where are they? Where-?"

"Grandpa, I only asked for your last question! But none the less, some burns were, some weren't. I have burns on my arms, some on my chest and stomach, and I think that's it."

"Come on, this nurse says I can take you home." Um.... I'm kind of hoping he has decent clothes for my Aibou, on the counts of he looks really Kawaii in his pajamas, it would be extremely embarrassing for him to go out like that. "Yes, I do have spare clothes for you," he said as though if reading our minds. I cringed at that. Sick man that Pegasus was... The next thing I noticed was that Yuugi had changed into... Well, something he considered decent, and it didn't leave much room for the imagination....

I can't believe it's already dark as night outside.

((Yuugi?))

(Yea?)

((I...)) I faltered. ((Can I talk to you now?))

(Sure...) He entered my soul room, and I greeted him with a smile. We walked around in silence for a while, but when he noticed my serious expression, he questioned me. (Are you okay Spirit?)

((I'm concerned about you Yuugi... Today.... You really had me worried....))

(But Yami! It was my life or yours! I couldn't... I couldn't fail you again!)

((But Yuugi.... You have never failed me...)) I heard Yuugi sigh.

(But I have Yami! I failed you at Duelist Kingdom!) Yuugi looked at me sternly, but a look of hopelessness crossed his eyes. He looked down, and I felt his sadness through our link. (I left you alone with Pegasus... I was too weak... I'm sorry....) I saw his tears, and felt my heart break.

((Yuugi.... Never call yourself weak...! You are one of the strongest people I know... What you did today was very brave... And our duel with Pegasus, for those as pure as you, how long you lasted was incredible! Some died instantly in duels like that... You should feel very proud of yourself.... You Yuugi...)) I cupped his face gently, and wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

((You showed me power in tenderness....)) I smiled gently at him, and brought my face closer to his, and stared at his eyes for any sign of rejection, and when I saw none, I placed my lips on his. At first, when he didn't respond, I feared that I had made a great mistake, that I had destroyed our bond. I pulled away and looked down.

((I'm sorry...)) Yuugi grasped my hand gently, and he held me back.

(Yami...)

((Wha-))

(No apologies necessary Yami,) he said placing his lips on mine. My eyes widened at first, this wasn't what I had been expecting, but I moved my lips on his. I hesitated for a moment, but I licked and nibbled his bottom lip for permission. My request was granted. When we pulled apart, he looked a bit out of it, and I'm sure my face closely mirrored his. I held him close to me, and I felt the heat creep into my other's cheeks.

Heat.

Fire.

Pain.

My Hikari.

Never.

Never will I let fires consume him.

Fires and Flames...

XXXXX

PetPetAngel: **_So...?.....! Did you like it MewMewSoshia? I sure hope so! Please review this MewMewSoshia! I wrote this especially for you! _**I hadn't seen this anywhere, so I thought I could make a good fic out of it.

And since you seem caught up in Yuugioh! I thought I could do this without any spoilers for you. Darn Orichalcos! I intend to write a fic on that too.

R&R!

Ja Ne!

PetPetAngel


End file.
